


Мой седьмой мир

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Рон, я не думаю, что эта штука может быть темным артефактом. </p>
<p>Я с улыбкой посмотрел на маленький круглый приборчик, окруженный защитной магической сферой и парящий в двух сантиметрах над моим столом. Рон приволок его из утреннего рейда в обиталище очередного несчастного, подозреваемого в увлечении темной магией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой седьмой мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2008 году на фикатон ко дню рождения Гарри Поттера на Астрономической Башне в подарок olga по заявке: «очень хочется фик или перевод снарри (только не мини, хочется продлить удовольствие), не агнст, без смертей, максимально желательно с хеппи-эндом (и большой и пламенной любовью)» 
> 
> Спасибо Leta за помощь в редактировании.

\--- 1 --- 

\- Рон, я не думаю, что эта штука может быть темным артефактом.   
Я с улыбкой посмотрел на маленький круглый приборчик, окруженный защитной магической сферой и парящий в двух сантиметрах над моим столом. Рон приволок его из утреннего рейда в обиталище очередного несчастного, подозреваемого в увлечении темной магией.   
Вот уже год, как я являюсь главой отдела Аврората по Выявлению и Уничтожению Темных Артефактов, и взял Рона под свое начальство. Я уже не уверен, стал бы это делать, если бы знал, насколько он одержим так называемой борьбой со злом. За этот год он притащил в мой кабинет с десяток бестолковых маггловских приспособлений только потому, что раньше ни разу их не видел. В такой же сфере полгода назад над моим столом парил консервный нож, до этого прищепка, а месяц назад и вовсе настольный вентилятор.   
\- Но, Гарри, эта ведьма прятала её в подвале под охранными заклинаниями!   
\- Ну что ж. Может быть она, как и твой отец, страстно любит маггловские штучки. Рон, это компас, такое устройство, чтобы определять стороны света. Вот только у него слегка настройка сбита, - я достал палочку и снял с приборчика магическую защиту.   
\- Гарри, не будь ослом! Его надо проверить! Не трогай его!   
Но было поздно. Я уже повернул шкалу так, чтобы магнитная стрелка указывала точно на север… 

\--- 2 --- 

Мне показалось, что кто-то с силой толкнул меня в поясницу, ноги подкосились, и я с грохотом рухнул под свой стол, больно приложившись головой об пол. Я засмеялся:   
\- Да, Рон, кажется, я ухитрился пропустить какое-то защитное заклинание. Эк меня долбануло. Рон?   
Я поднялся на ноги, голова слегка кружилось. Да, видимо, я серьезно ударился. Рона в кабинете не было. Компас, как ни в чем не бывало, лежал на столе. Ну, Рон дает: струхнул и смылся, бросив друга в беде.   
Голова продолжала гудеть. Я посмотрел на часы: до конца рабочего дня осталось около получаса. Пожалуй, лучше мне двинуть домой и отлежаться. Потирая затылок, я положил компас в карман и вышел в приемную. Разберусь с так называемым артефактом дома.   
\- Миа, - обратился я к секретарю, - я пошел домой, - лучше ей ничего не объяснять, - будь добра, передай, пожалуйста, Рональду Уизли, чтобы завтра с утра он был в моем кабинете.   
\- К-к-кому передать, мистер Поттер? – Миа с нескрываемым ужасом смотрела мне в глаза.   
Интересно, что ей послышалось?   
\- Рону, Миа, этому долговязому рыжему ослу, который по какому-то недоразумению является моим другом, - я через силу улыбнулся.   
Миа смотрела на меня, как на привидение. Мерлин, что ж такое случилось…   
\- Миа, что с Роном? Он же был у меня десять минут назад!   
\- Мистер Поттер, я думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть… Рональд Уизли погиб шесть лет назад… на той войне, - девушка была белее мела и явно страшно перепугана.   
\- Миа, иди домой, - я прислонился к стене.   
Она собралась за тридцать секунд и пулей вылетела из офиса, несмотря на то, что обычно процедура сбора Мии домой занимает около часа. Я смотрел на нее и никак не мог устаканить разброд мыслей в голове.   
Это Миа сошла с ума? Или я повредил себе что-то, ударившись головой? Но этого не может быть! Такое не может присниться: Рон, мой дружище Рон, поступает в авроры, женится на Гермионе, мы сидим в барах, семейные обеды у миссис Уизли… Нет! Конечно, это Миа свихнулась. Если с утра она не придет в себя, то мне придется вызвать бригаду из Святого Мунго.   
Я встряхнул головой и вышел из офиса на шумную улицу. Ну надо же, и когда погода успела так испортиться? Утром было лето и очень тепло, сейчас же погода явно осеняя, и, судя по состоянию асфальта, дождь льет уже не первый час.   
Я пошел домой пешком, не обращая внимания на дождь. Голова перестала кружиться очень быстро, и я даже пожалел, что ушел из Аврората, не найдя Рона, чтобы убедиться, что с ним действительно все в порядке, хотя я в этом и не сомневался. Я размышлял обо всех странностях сегодняшнего дня, о дурацком компасе, подлом бегстве Рона, о Мии, которая явно рехнулась, об этом отвратительно осеннем дожде. И, очевидно, так глубоко задумался, что не сразу услышал, что меня зовут по имени.   
\- Гарри Поттер, черт тебя дери, может, ты все-таки соизволишь повернуться?   
Я резко развернулся. В глазах потемнело. Этого не может быть! Передо мной, широко улыбаясь, стояли близнецы Уизли. О, Мерлин…   
\- Гарри, что у тебя с лицом? – сказал Джордж.   
\- Такое ощущение, что тебя сейчас стошнит, - добавил Фред.   
\- Но мы, честно, не подкладывали в твой авроратский завтрак блевальных батончиков, - закончил за брата Джордж.   
Я молча таращился на них. В голове было абсолютно пусто. У меня не было ни одной идеи, как это могло случиться.   
\- Эй, Фред, с ним что-то не так, - братья посмотрели друг на друга, - надо ему пивка поставить, может тогда узнаем, что так огорчило нашего друга, - и они с двух сторон схватили меня под руки и, протащив вперед по улице метров двадцать, завели в маленький паб, где мы нередко пропускали с Роном по кружечке после работы.   
Мы с трудом нашли свободный столик в переполненном баре, близнецы заказали пиво и стали изучающее смотреть на меня. А я молча смотрел на них, подавляя желание вскочить на ноги и смыться отсюда побыстрее. С этим необходимо было разобраться.   
\- Слушай, Фред, мне кажется, Гарри не сводит с тебя глаз.   
\- И мне так кажется, - Фред явно был озадачен.   
Но не больше, чем я. И я решил попытаться начать разговор.   
\- Как вы можете доказать то, что действительно являетесь Джорджем и Фредом Уизли? – я старался говорить как можно более сурово, хотя голос предательски дрожал.   
\- О! В нашем друге заговорил аврор. Хм, дай подумать… это тебя устроит? - Джордж откинул волосы и продемонстрировал старый шрам на месте уха.   
\- Ну, в тебе я как раз меньше сомневаюсь, - пробормотал я, и повернулся ко второму близнецу, - а ты?   
\- Я? Ну, я на него похож. Других идей нет, если у тебя, конечно, нет капельки Веритасерума. Хотя, впрочем, не надо, даже если есть. Я не хочу выдать все свои секреты, у меня их слишком много. А почему у тебя недоверие именно ко мне?   
\- Да потому что тебя убили шесть лет назад! – я почти орал. - А сегодня с утра моя чокнутая секретарша заявляет мне, что убили Рона. Я ни хрена не понимаю! Вот почему!   
Близнецы побледнели и переглянулись.   
\- Гарри, но Рон действительно… погиб шесть лет назад, - голос Фреда задрожал, - он погиб, спасая меня.   
Я не понимал абсолютно ничего. Кроме того, меня начала захватывать настоящая паника. Хотелось вскочить и бежать, бежать так далеко, где тебя не найдут, где не будет всего этого сумасшествия…   
\- Гарри, что с тобой случилось? Ты не сцапал никакой артефакт, сводящий с ума?   
Мне было уже все равно, кто из нас свихнулся.   
\- Только это, - я достал компас, голос не слушался и предательски сипел, - но, боюсь, я сошел с ума раньше, потому что мне принес его Рон, - Джордж взял в руки компас, Фред склонился над ним. - Не крутите лучше шкалу, черт его знает, я повернул ее, и начались все мои беды.   
\- М-да, это похоже на какую-то маггловскую штуку, - Фред повертел компас в руках, отобрав его у брата, - мы такую когда-то у отца видели. Ты говоришь, что повернул шкалу? И что случилось?   
\- Было такое ощущение, что сработало защитное заклинание. Меня ударило в спину, я упал, а когда поднялся, то увидел, что компас лежит на столе.   
\- Компас? А, это он так называется, - Джордж ткнул пальцем в прибор.   
Я кивнул. Тогда Джордж достал палочку и провел ей над компасом.   
\- Знаешь, Гарри, я никакой защиты не чувствую.   
\- Я тоже не нашел, поэтому так смело схватился.   
\- А на какое деление раньше указывала стрелка?   
\- Да черт ее знает. Я не запомнил.   
\- Это ты зря…   
\- Да не думал я, что это что-то большее, чем просто компас!   
\- Может, и нет, - Фред пожал плечами, - попробуй еще раз повернуть, мы рядом, если что.   
Я сомневался лишь несколько секунд. Хуже быть вряд ли уже может, поэтому я кивнул и резко крутанул шкалу компаса… 

\--- 3 --- 

Удар по пояснице не заставил себя ждать, но на этот раз я был к нему готов и усидел на стуле, лишь на секунду прикрыв глаза. Когда я их открыл, то увидел, что стулья, которые занимали Фред и Джордж пусты, а компас спокойно лежит на столе. Я огляделся. Пропали не только они: в баре остались занятыми лишь два столика, а официант стоял со скучающим видом, облокотившись на барную стойку, и лениво оглядывал зал. Его взгляд на секунду остановился на мне, и он, встрепенувшись, тут же заспешил в мою сторону.   
\- Простите, сэр, я не видел, как вы вошли. Что желаете?   
\- Нет, спасибо, ничего, - я поднялся и, схватив со стола компас, выскочил на улицу.   
Там была весна.   
Маленькие листочки только-только начали раскрывать ладошки, пахло пыльцой и свежестью. По-весеннему прохладный воздух студил голову.   
Да что это за черт? В какое дерьмо я вляпался? Этот компас меняет времена года, убивает и воскрешает людей по своему усмотрению! Я не хотел возвращаться в прошлое, к мыслям о тех, кого унесла война. А чертов компас заставляет мое сердце вновь биться чаще, играя с моими чувствами. Я столько лет сводил себя с ума, каждый день прося прощения у своих ушедших близких. У тех, кто за мир, за меня оставил навсегда своего ребенка. Простите меня, Ремус и Тонкс. У того, кто так никогда и не получил любовь и свободу. Прости меня Сириус. Простите меня за всё, настоящие герои войны, Дамблдор, Фред, Добби, Снейп…   
Снейп. Его имя приносит боль до сих пор. Я патологически часто думаю о нем. О его жертве, его силе воли, уме, преданности… Мне часто снится юный Северус Снейп, его школьные годы. Те сцены, которые я видел в его воспоминаниях. Я чувствую во сне те боль, обиду и страх, которые должен был чувствовать он, и просыпаюсь в слезах… С каждым прожитым со времен войны годом я все отчетливее начинал понимать, каким был раньше дураком. Его жертва стала казаться мне нестерпимо несправедливой, он искупил свою вину перед всеми за годы и годы до своей смерти. Он не должен был, просто не имел права погибнуть. И самое страшное, что он погиб за меня, а я… Я так никогда и не смогу сказать ему, насколько ему благодарен… Не за себя, за мир…   
Я достал компас и уставился на него с ненавистью. А теперь эта игрушка заставила меня в своем, очевидно, воображении увидеть Фреда, живого и здорового. Как будто, показывая, что все могло быть иначе. Фред с Джорджем могли и дальше вместе придумывать свои ужастики, счастливая семья Люпинов воспитывать своего ребенка, Сириус обрести свободу, а Альбус Дамблдор управлять школой, в которой по-прежнему преподавал бы Северус Снейп. Как будто так могло случиться в другом мире, где я и оказался…   
Я снова посмотрел на компас. Что он делает? Как меняет времена года? Почему меняются одни люди, но остаются другие? Миа все еще моя секретарша, но нет Рона, зато есть Фред. Потом исчезают все люди из паба, но официант остается тот же. А главное, я остаюсь на том же месте…   
Я снова положил руку на вращающуюся шкалу. Огляделся. Я забрел в парк, и аллея была практически пуста, лишь на одной из лавочек сидела пожилая леди. Проверим. Я сместил шкалу всего на пару делений… 

\--- 4 --- 

На этот раз удар был какой-то странный. Он пришелся не только мне по спине, но и в плечо. Охнув, я присел на корточки и увидел прямо перед собой черные ботинки. Ясно, я в кого-то врезался. Ну и как теперь выкручиваться?   
\- Простите, сэр, - начал я, поднимаясь, - я…   
Дыхание перехватило. Я молча смотрел на мужчину, стоящего передо мной. Нет… Нет-нет-нет-нет! Этого не может быть. Не может, потому… что просто не может.   
На меня, скептически заломив угольно-черную бровь, сверху вниз смотрел Снейп.   
Сначала Фред, теперь он…   
\- Что, мистер Поттер, вы не в состоянии объяснить, почему так и не удосужились научиться нормально аппарировать?   
Я покачал головой. На большее я был сейчас просто не способен.   
\- Я и не сомневался, хотя, надо признать, удивлен, что вы не стали спорить. Счастливо оставаться, и будьте впредь аккуратнее, иначе ненароком свернете кому-нибудь шею. И кстати, - добавил он, уже уходя, - вам стоит одеться теплее.   
Я смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре в темном пальто. Невероятно. Я огляделся: на улице ранняя весна, деревья отчаянно мотают еще голыми ветками на промозглом ветру, и только очень чистое небо говорит о том, что впереди лето.   
Я плюхнулся на лавочку. Холодно, но мне на это плевать. Я же теперь одним движением пальца могу менять погоду! Я со злости тряхнул чертов компас. Прав был Рон, говоря, чтобы я его не трогал. Кажется, он и впрямь меняет не времена года, а целые миры. Я вспомнил, как когда-то в детстве у Дурслей тайком смотрел из коридора фильм про параллельные миры. Да, похоже, именно это я наблюдаю последние пару часов. Никогда не слышал о подобные штуках, но тем не менее… В моем мире все произошло так, как знаю я, но в соседнем Рон успел собой закрыть Фреда от смертоносного проклятья, а в этом мире… Я посмотрел на вновь пустую аллею. В этом мире, очевидно, не погиб Снейп. И мы с ним все еще не ладим. Может быть, судьба подарила мне один шанс из миллиона исправить свою ошибку, сказать Снейпу, как я ему благодарен…   
Стоп. Получается, где-то здесь бродит другой я? Ужас какой. Одно дело видеть кого-то, кто выглядит, как ты, приняв оборотное зелье, и совсем другое увидеть самого себя. Это как с хроноворотом. Я-то знаю, что могу его увидеть, но он-то к этому не готов, а значит, может напасть.   
Я с тоской посмотрел на шкалу компаса у себя в руках. Не знаю, какое из делений приведет меня в мой мир. Мне придется искать его методом тыка, и, следовательно, надо быть осторожнее. Да-а-а… но, кто знает, увижу ли я в своих поисках еще один мир, где Снейп жив. Могу не увидеть, а значит стоит задержаться в этом.   
Я убрал компас в карман, нашел там, к своему счастью, несколько галеонов и потопал покупать теплую одежду.   
***   
Из магазина я вышел вполне довольным. Денег мне хватило только на короткий сюртук, зато он был шерстяной, отлично на мне сидел, а боковой карман, казалось, был создан именно для моей волшебной палочки.   
Где же мне искать профессора? Вариант у меня был только один. Я вспомнил слова тети Петуньи в воспоминаниях Снейпа. «Я знаю, кто ты. Ты сын этих Снейпов. Они живут у реки, в Тупике Прядильщика». Я не знал, живет ли он там по-прежнему, не знал, где он работает… Явно не в Хогвартсе, иначе он не смог бы ранней весной гулять по парку. Как не знал я, естественно, какой здесь день недели, и сколько сейчас времени. Поэтому все, что мне оставалось – это попытать счастья в старом доме Снейпов в Тупике Прядильщика. Прокручивая слова Петуньи в своей голове бессчетное количество раз за эти годы, я пришел к выводу, что знаю, о каком доме говорила тетя. Самый старый во всем переулке и самый небольшой. Иногда я забредал в этот район во время своих редких прогулок по Литтл Уингингу. И я решил отправиться туда.   
Я зашел в маленький садик, встретившийся мне по пути и, убедившись, что там нет ни души, решился аппарировать. Если честно, боялся я до дрожи в коленях, понимая, что в этом мире улица может выглядеть совершенно иначе, и я просто рассеюсь в пространстве, так и не достигнув своей цели, но других вариантов у меня не было. К счастью, все прошло удачно, и я оказался посреди маленькой улочки, носящей малоприятное название Тупик Прядильщика. Да, это была она. Я посмотрел направо: ага, вон он, тот дом. Я глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять легкую дрожь, и пошел в том направлении.   
Домик выглядел чистым, а маленький садик ухоженным, следовательно, кто-то здесь жил. Вот только кто? Пока не постучу – не узнаю. Я подошел к двери, но никак не мог решиться поднять руку. Казалось бы, ну чего мне бояться? Ведь в моем кармане компас, который меня мгновенно унесет из этого чужого мира в другой не менее чужой. Но я не знал, готов ли вновь увидеть живым мертвого человека, своего ангела-хранителя, свою так и не затянувшуюся рану.   
Я сосчитал до десяти. Затем до пятидесяти и, наконец, решился постучать. Стук вышел робким и едва различимым, но он был услышан. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как дверь резко распахнулась.   
Это был его дом.   
Даже то, что я ожидал его увидеть, знал, что в этой реальности он жив, не помогло мне справиться с паникой. Руки онемели, ноги стали ватными, а сердце неровно колотилось, казалось, где-то в желудке.   
Снейп стоял на пороге, держа в руках то самое пальто, в котором я его видел пару часов назад в парке. Очевидно, он и сам только что вернулся с прогулки. Его лицо не выражало ни капли удивления. Надеюсь, тот я, который живет в этом мире, не ходит к нему в гости регулярно, доставая какими-нибудь идиотизмами…   
\- Профессор, я понимаю, что это странно, но мне нужно с вами поговорить. Я очень прошу, не выгоняйте меня, - мне понадобились все мои силы, чтобы выглядеть уверенным и спокойным.   
\- Что ж, проходите, мистер Поттер, раз это вам настолько необходимо. Хотя, насколько я помню, мы с вами несколько лет назад пришли к обоюдному решению, что говорить нам не о чем. И я еще раз вам напоминаю, что давно уже не являюсь ни вашим профессором, ни чьим-то другим.   
Мерлин, да что же такое другой я мог ему сказать? Утешает только то, что, как он говорит, прошло несколько лет, и старые обиды должны были померкнуть…   
Снейп молча провел меня через прихожую, в которую проникало слишком мало дневного света сквозь маленькое винтажное окно под самым потолком. По пути я снял свой сюртук и перекинул его через руку, не решившись оставить его на вешалке (куда повесил свое пальто Снейп), справедливо полагая, что мне может захотеться смыться из его дома с помощью компаса, удобно расположившегося в кармане брюк, а в следующем мире может оказаться и зима.   
Мы вошли в комнату, несмотря на дневное время суток освещенную газовыми рожками, очевидно, это была гостиная. Окна были плотно зашторены, но, судя по легкому шевелению тяжелых болотного цвета портьер, рамы за ними приоткрыты, поэтому в комнате было слишком прохладно для меня. Я даже пожалел, что снял верхнюю одежду. Три из четырех стен занимали книжные стеллажи темного дерева, плотно заставленные различной литературой, совершенно мне незнакомой, но на некоторых корешках я прочитал имена авторов, несомненно, принадлежавших к маггловскому миру. Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно удивило, скорее, я этого не ожидал. Книги, вероятно, появились в этом доме после падения Волдеморта…   
На одной из стен книжные полки были разделены незажженным в данный момент камином, над которым висел портрет Альбуса Дамблдора. Не магический, а просто написанный маслом. Я улыбнулся. Почти такой же висит и в моей гостиной. Снейпу, видимо, тоже не захотелось слушать советы старика. У камина стояли два кресла в тон портьерам, между ними очень низкий журнальный столик, на котором аккуратными стопочками были разложены газеты и журналы.   
Так же почти в центре комнаты, спинкой к окну стоял большой велюровый диван с деревянными ручками. Я направился к нему, намереваясь сесть, чтобы не занять ненароком хозяйское кресло. Но Снейп, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова и не выказывая никаких эмоций, указал мне на левое кресло, а сам уселся в правое.   
\- Я слушаю вас, - лицо абсолютно бесстрастно, ни тени заинтересованности или раздражения.   
Я не знал с чего начать, но начинать надо было незамедлительно, и ни в коем случае не мямлить - это самый верный способ вывести Снейпа из себя. А я хочу, чтобы он меня хоть раз в жизни услышал.   
\- Сэр, я вот уже шесть лет, прошедших с окончания войны думаю о том, что…   
\- Восемь, Поттер.   
Я сбился с мысли:   
\- Что восемь?   
\- Лет. С момента убийства вами Темного лорда прошло восемь лет.   
Ого. В этом мире, оказывается, время течет быстрее. Ладно, главное не подавать виду.   
\- Да, простите, конечно, восемь. Просто я волнуюсь.   
\- Вот как? – Снейп слегка приподнял бровь. Такое привычное и такое забытое движение. Раньше оно меня бесило.   
\- Да, сэр. Я волнуюсь, потому что долго готовился к этому разговору, а сегодняшняя встреча в парке заставила меня, наконец-то, решиться.   
\- Вы называете ваше бескультурное столкновение со мной невинным словом встреча?   
\- Нет… я признаю, что был неловок, простите, сэр.   
Да что же это за черт такой! Почему опять разговор идет по его правилам, а я опять вынужден оправдываться, не имея никакой возможности сказать то, что собирался?   
\- Сэр, выслушайте меня, пожалуйста.   
\- Поттер, я наизусть знаю то, что вы пришли мне сказать. Вы делали это уже одиннадцать раз. Одиннадцать. И каждый раз заканчивался тем, что вы обвиняли меня во всех смертных грехах. Вам все еще недостаточно?   
\- Одиннадцать? Что ж. Тогда можете считать, что я ударился головой и не помню ни одного. А теперь пришел к вам впервые.   
\- Но я-то помню, Поттер, и ваша физиономия мне по-прежнему неприятна. А что, вы действительно ударились?   
Неужели, я увидел во взгляде темных глаз заинтересованность? Я улыбнулся.   
\- Действительно.   
\- Ну, хорошо. Уговорили. Я готов, - он картинно вздохнул, - пожертвовать своим бесценным временем, чтобы выслушать вас в двенадцатый раз. Приступайте, мистер Поттер.   
\- Да, - он опять сбил меня с толку, всего пару минут назад мне казалось, что я точно знаю, что хочу сказать и как простроить свою речь, а сейчас опять запутался. - Сэр, вы правы, я действительно не всегда могу выразить свои мысли связно, но я пришел благодарить вас за свою жизнь, за спокойную жизнь всех. Без вас бы ничего этого не было, как и без тех, кто отдал свои жизни в этой войне, - я намеренно не называл имен, боясь, что и в этом мире погибли другие…   
Снейп слушал меня внимательно. По-настоящему внимательно. И, кажется, был согласен. И я решил сделать ход конем.   
\- Понимаете, сэр. Я много обо всем думал… Я не имею возможности сказать спасибо тем, кого уже нет. Многое бы отдал, чтобы иметь эту возможность. А вас, слава Мерлину, я поблагодарить могу, и мне кажется, что в вашем лице я говорю спасибо всем им. Я сам… я ничего не смог бы без поддержки, я был слишком неопытен и неумел, чтобы справиться с Волдемортом в одиночку, да, думаю, никто бы не сумел этого.   
\- Да, думаю, никто бы не сумел, - эхом отозвался Снейп, бросив короткий взгляд на портрет Дамблдора над камином, - вы, действительно, наконец-то повзрослели, Поттер.   
Моё сердце забилось чаще, я почувствовал, как за спиной разворачиваются крылья. Я должен все сказать ему.   
\- Сэр, мы не ладили с вами раньше, и я никогда не мог понять почему, но многое понял после того, как посмотрел ваши воспоминания о моей маме... После того, как прокручивал всё это в своей голове…   
\- Посмотрели что? – в глазах Снейпа блеснула сталь. – Вы украли флакон? Да как ты посмел, чертов мальчишка! И после этого ты приходишь сюда, - Снейп резко поднялся из кресла и навис надо мной…   
Я закрыл глаза. Моя рука непроизвольно рванулась в карман, и пальцы сильно крутанули шкалу компаса… 

\--- 5 --- 

Идиот… Я чертов идиот, раз ухитрился ляпнуть такое… Ну конечно, раз Снейп не погиб, то он не показывал мне своих воспоминаний! Максимум, что тот другой я мог видеть, - это разговор Снейпа с Дамблдором, но никак не детство и юность Снейпа, и уж точно не отношения с моей матерью. Чёрт. Это ж надо было так все испортить…   
С трудом собравшись с духом, я открыл глаза. Почему-то казалось, что именно сейчас компас меня подведет, оставив на растерзание Снейпа. Но его не было. Зато его гостиная была на прежнем месте. Компас лежал на журнальном столике, на котором теперь не было газет и журналов, зато стояла бутылка красного вина, два наполненных до краев бокала и подсвечник с тремя высокими зажженными свечами. Я огляделся: помещение было почти таким же, как и в предыдущей реальности, шторы были так же плотно задернуты, над разожженным теперь камином на своем месте находился портрет директора, но были и отличия. Мебель была расставлена чуть-чуть иначе, так что диван, как и то кресло, в котором я сидел, оказывался около журнального столика. Второе кресло стояло у окна. В одном из стеллажей две полки были заставлены книжками в ярких обложках, и в некоторых из них я с изумлением узнал свои любимые детективы. Хм.   
К счастью, в комнате кроме меня никого не было. Но наличие вина, зажженных свечей и горящего камина говорило о том, что в доме я не один. Надо сваливать. Упаковав компас обратно в карман брюк, я поднялся с кресла, но, не успев ступить и шага в направлении выхода, услышал в коридоре шорох и приближающиеся шаги. Я выхватил палочку из кармана сюртука, который все еще держал в руках, быстро отступил к одному из книжных стеллажей и замер, набросив на себя простейшие чары иллюзии. Меня будет легко обнаружить, если кто-нибудь решит обследовать комнату, но ничего лучшего я сделать не успел. Надеюсь, Снейпу не придет в голову производить обыск в собственной гостиной.   
Спустя несколько секунд в комнату вошел… я. О, нет! Этого я и боялся… А, вообще, что другой я делает в доме у Снейпа? Или здесь это не дом Снейпа? А чей? Ну, не мой же, в самом деле! Я никогда не стал бы жить в его доме.   
Я наблюдал.   
Здешний я выглядел иначе. Длинные волосы доходили до плеч, а одет он (не могу говорить об этом человеке, используя слово я) был в длинный темно-зеленый халат из какой-то тонкой материи. Халат, бесспорно, очень гармонировал с цветом его глаз, но я все равно никогда не стал бы ходить дома в халате. Мне в шортах и майке значительно удобнее.   
Он сел на диван и принял позу настолько свободную и расслабленную, что стало ясно, что он живет в этом доме, а не просто пришел в гости. Взял бокал вина со столика и положил на стол ноги, чуть не сбив подсвечник. Чертыхнулся, отодвинул его в сторону. Я так надеялся, что этот Гарри выйдет куда-нибудь, чтобы я успел выскользнуть отсюда, но он просто сидел, глядя на входную дверь в комнату. Он ждал. Кого, черт побери? Не Снейпа же. В таком виде!   
Нет-нет-нет! Надо каким-нибудь образом выйти. Я не хотел пользоваться компасом, боясь, что он забросит меня прямо в лапы Снейпу. Ведь я мог появиться только там, откуда исчезну.   
Но не успел я ничего придумать, как где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь, и Гарри Поттер, сидевший на диване, насмерть напугав Гарри Поттера прятавшегося у стеллажей, заорал:   
\- Я здесь, Сев, и у меня сюрприз.   
О, Мерлин, помоги мне. Он назвал его Сев. Так называла его Лили, я помню, что видел это в думосборе…   
В комнату действительно вошел Снейп, и выглядел он еще более невероятно, чем все еще сидевший на диване Гарри Поттер. На нем был точно такой же халат, только черного цвета, распахнутый почти до пупка, обнажая безволосую грудь. Влажные, только что расчесанные волосы прядями липли к лицу, шее и плечам. Они были длиннее, чем я когда-либо видел. Но самым непривычным в образе моего бывшего профессора было то, что его лицо казалось абсолютно расслабленным, и даже хорошо знакомая вертикальная складка между бровей почти разгладилась. Я поймал себя на том, что любуюсь им и представляю, как его халат распахивается еще глубже, чтобы позволить мне закончить осмотр…   
Я попытался отогнать это наваждение. Получалось плохо.   
Снейп подошел к дивану, и другой Гарри, потянув его за руку, усадил его рядом с собой, вручив бокал с вином, а затем стал гладить Снейпа по волосам, пропуская черные влажные пряди сквозь пальцы.   
\- Сев, ты ведь не пойдешь сегодня в лабораторию, м? – он почти мурлыкал.   
\- А почему это вас интересует, молодой человек? – Снейп знакомо приподнял бровь, но даже это движение не сделало его хоть сколько-нибудь более реальным для меня – такая нежность была при этом в глазах. Это не мог быть он… он не такой.   
\- А потому, что я люблю, когда твои волосы чистые, - Гарри подмигнул и смешно нахмурился, - а после того, как ты поработаешь со своими отварами, они всегда становятся жирными.   
И этот счастливый молодой человек просто не может быть мной. Я никогда не мог так спокойно разговаривать со Снейпом. Да и так раскованно флиртовать у меня ни с кем и никогда не получалось… Но самое страшное, что это все-таки я, может быть чуть-чуть другой, но я.   
\- Не пойду. Да и не собирался, я ведь обещал тебе этот вечер, - Снейп погладил собеседника по лицу, медленно спуская руку по подбородку на шею, а затем на ключицы.   
Мерлин, я знаю, что здесь сейчас будет. Так какого черта тогда стою и глазею, вуайерист хренов? Надо срочно крутить компас, может в другом мире Снейпа просто не будет дома, и я смогу спокойно уйти. Но ноги словно приросли к полу… я, как ни старался, не мог отвести взгляда от происходящего на диване в трех шагах от меня…  
Я расстался с Даниэлем уже почти полгода назад, и с тех пор у меня не было секса. Я предпочитаю работу случайным связям. И сейчас вид привлекательного, - да я готов это признать, наблюдая со стороны, - мужчины заставил мое тело вырваться из-под контроля разума. Я постепенно возбуждался. Никогда бы не подумал, что Снейп, ласкающий меня самого, может довести меня до такого состояния… Вот дерьмо!   
Действо на диване набирало обороты. Вино было забыто на журнальном столике, свечи с каждой минутой становились короче… Руки птицами летали над телами любовников, сплетаясь и расплетаясь, как в брачном танце, так причудливо, что было не разобрать, где чьи… Дыхание рвалось неровным ритмом, становясь всё громче…   
А я, стараясь не обращать внимания на ставшие уже болезненными ощущения в паху, бесшумно стал пробираться к выходу. Я не имел права подглядывать за этими двоими, несмотря на то, что один из них был мной…   
Дверь открылась и закрылась, не издав ни малейшего звука, и прохладный воздух окутал меня, охлаждая мой пыл. Было почти совсем темно. Я отошел на несколько десятков метров от дома и со вздохом опустился прямо на бордюр. Надо успокоиться.   
Но успокоиться получалось плохо. Я не мог понять, как такое могло произойти в этой реальности, и почему-то отчаянно волновал вопрос, насколько это возможно в других. Это один случай из миллиона? Шутка вероятности? Или в этом есть определенная логика? Вот, например, я работаю в Аврорате не только в своем мире. Может, есть и другие миры, где мы вместе. Странно то, что мне это идея не казалась неприятной, а только странной. Конечно, если бы мне когда-нибудь сказали, что у меня со Снейпом может быть сексуальная связь, я не поверил бы. Мало того, наверняка, скривился бы от отвращения. Но лучше один раз увидеть, чем… Наблюдая за нами… ними, мне и самому захотелось попробовать его на вкус, прикоснуться… Я ведь никогда на самом деле не касался Снейпа, если не считать за прикосновение ту стальную хватку его пальцев на своем плече во время урока Окклюменции. Странно, странно, странно – это слово звучит теперь в моих мыслях по соседству со словами «притягательно» и «эротично». С чего это началось? Как получилось? Я ведь никогда не смогу этого узнать… хотя… хотя есть одна возможность.   
Недавно эта идея показалась бы мне безумной, но сейчас любопытство жгло настолько сильно, что я решился рискнуть. Мне надо расспросить самого себя. Да, сделать это, конечно, будет непросто. Даже если бы у меня было Оборотное зелье, в этом не было бы никакого толка. Я не рассказал бы ни о чем человеку чужому, но вот самому себе… это возможно. Нужно только действовать крайне осторожно, чтобы не перепугать себя до смерти. Так, мне нужен план. Я пошарил в кармане мантии: отлично, у меня еще осталось почти два сикля - на пару кружек сливочного пива и немного еды точно хватит. Справедливо предположив, что тот Гарри этой ночью из дома уже не выберется, я, в очередной раз подвергая себя риску, аппарировал на Косую аллею, чтобы зайти в какой-нибудь бар. Аллея была на месте, как и все бары, расположенные там. Чудненько.   
***   
С утра я слегка помятый, но преисполненный решимости дежурил чуть в стороне от дома Снейпа в Тупике Прядильщика. Я ждал уже около часа и успел порядком замерзнуть, не говоря уже о том, что меня посещали малоприятные мысли о моей сегодняшней неявке на работу. Я, конечно, начальник отдела, и сразу никто ничего не заподозрит, но рано или поздно… Даже попытки утешить себя тем, что, возможно, время в этом мире идет быстрее, чем в моем, помогали слабо. Я не собираюсь надолго задерживаться здесь, но одному только Мерлину известно, сколько раз мне еще придется перемещаться, прежде чем я ухитрюсь отыскать собственную реальность. Если вообще ухитрюсь… На компасе сто двадцать делений, и еще неизвестно, как они работают. Может промежутки между ними – это тоже какие-то миры.   
От тяжелых дум меня оторвал хлопок двери. Я поднял голову и увидел, что Снейп торопливо удаляется от своего жилища. Стало быть, я… то есть Гарри остался там. Я почему-то думал, что именно он первым покинет дом, но так даже лучше. Я действительно сильно продрог. И я пошел.   
На мой стук долго никто не отвечал, но через несколько минут дверь, наконец, открылась. Гарри стоял на пороге в едва запахнутом халате, и протирал его полой очки. Моя поза была продумана заранее: правая рука сжимала палочку, левая покоилась в кармане прямо на шкале компаса. Но мне несказанно повезло, что он был без очков, кому как не мне знать, что без них он плохо различает лица людей. Значит, у меня есть время на вступление.   
\- Не надевай их, - как можно спокойнее сказал я, - так ты хотя бы на пару минут сохранишь невозмутимость. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, только скажу пару слов.   
\- Вы кто? – он подслеповато прищурился, но очки надевать не стал.   
\- Слушай, ты помнишь, в школе Гермиона рассказывала, что когда ты пользуешься хроноворотом, ты должен сделать все возможное, чтобы тебя никто не увидел, а в первую очередь не увидел ты сам?   
Он кивнул, явно ничего не понимая.   
\- Она говорила, что люди, которые не соблюдали это правило, нередко были атакованы сами собой. Так вот, не нападай на меня, пожалуйста. Мне нужно просто поговорить. Всё. Теперь можешь надевать очки, - я выдохнул и крепче вцепился в компас.   
Он помедлил еще секунду, затем нацепил очки на нос и вытаращился на меня.   
\- Ох, не фига себе! Я уже и забыл, как это бывает, когда смотришь на себя со стороны. Так ты из будущего? Хотя, погоди-ка, ты не можешь быть из будущего, - он заметно напрягся, - ты выглядишь моложе меня!   
\- Я не из будущего, и хроноворот тут не причем, я сказал это, чтобы подготовить тебя к тому, что ты увидишь. В моем случае всё еще сложнее, но это непросто объяснить. Я бы сам себе, наверное, не поверил на твоем месте, но ты уж постарайся. Впустишь меня?   
\- А ты точно я? – он, похоже, никак не мог переварить эту информацию, ох, как же я его понимаю. – Ты должен это доказать, как тогда, во времена…   
\- Войны с Волдемортом, - закончил я за него, - спрашивай.   
\- Хм, это не так просто. Я должен спросить что-то такое, что могу знать только я сам. Ну и ты, если ты не врешь.   
\- Да, конечно, - уверенно кивнул я, понимая, что могу и облажаться, ведь в его прошлом что-то могло быть не так, как в моем.  
\- Хорошо, я придумал. Что ты любил делать больше всего, когда Дурсли оставляли тебя одного?   
\- Ну, это смотря в каком возрасте.   
\- А во всех, - он, похоже, развеселился.   
\- Ладно. В восемь я любил наворовать еды из холодильника и забраться в комнату Дадли, чтобы поиграть с его солдатиками. В двенадцать игра в солдатики заменилась на просмотр всех телепередач подряд, а еще чуть позже я увлекся компьютерными играми, для осуществления чего опять же врывался к кузену в комнату, – я улыбнулся, - а он так ни разу ничего и не заметил.   
Он кивнул и отступил на шаг, пропуская меня в уже знакомую прихожую.   
***   
Мы сидели за столом в небольшой, но очень уютной кухоньке. Гарри разжег камин, и помещение очень быстро нагрелось до комфортной температуры. Он покормил меня завтраком, который прошел в полном молчании, и теперь мы пили кофе. Он время от времени одаривал меня нетерпеливыми взглядами, но я не спешил начинать разговор, сначала мне необходимо было подкрепиться. А если быть еще честнее, то я просто боялся его начинать. Он не выдержал первым:   
\- Давай, объясняйся, - он пытался выглядеть уверенным и серьезным, но я отлично чувствовал, что он не в своей тарелке. Нашел, перед кем выпендриваться.   
\- Хорошо, - я вздохнул, - поверь, я чувствую себя так же паршиво, как и ты. Если не хуже… Ты-то хотя бы дома. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что поверить мне будет непросто, но ты должен – я не стал бы врать самому себе. Ты бы стал?   
\- Нет, никогда.   
\- Ну вот. Скажи, ты в детстве смотрел фильм про параллельные миры?   
\- Смотрел, - его лицо посветлело, - у Дурслей из коридора. Они сидели втроем в гостиной, жрали попкорн, а дверь закрывать не стали, думая, что я уже сплю. Они меня тогда еще не запирали.   
\- Именно. В моем мире было все точно так же.   
\- В твоем мире?   
\- Да. Параллельные миры – это правда. Я из параллельного мира, - я достал компас и положил его перед ним, - можешь посмотреть, только не трогай шкалу – именно она и является перемещателем.   
\- Но это же просто компас!   
\- Да, думаю, когда-то он и был просто компасом. Я сначала тоже так думал, потому и попался – а теперь вот не могу найти дорогу домой. На него, очевидно, наложены какие-то чары, неизвестные никому до сих пор.   
\- И как он работает?   
\- Как минимум каждое деление вот этой шкалы – это отдельный мир. Они все очень похожи, но различаются деталями. Иногда очень значимыми для меня, но в рамках всего мира это не более, чем детали… Когда я поворачиваю шкалу, то получаю удар в спину и появляюсь в другом мире на том же самом месте, где стоял в предыдущем. Понятно?   
\- Угу, - он, похоже, еще не решил, верить мне или нет, - а что, я чем-то могу тебе помочь?   
\- Нет, - я сокрушенно покачал головой, - думаю, не можешь. У меня проблема абсолютно другая. Пожалуйста, не злись на то, что я сейчас скажу, но так вышло, что я вчера вечером был в этом доме. Я в нем материализовался, как раз в тот момент…   
\- И ты смотрел!   
\- Нет, как только вы перестали замечать окружающую обстановку, я вышел. Но то, что я увидел, не дает мне покоя. Понимаешь, мы со Снейпом всегда были заклятыми врагами, и мне абсолютно непонятно, как у вас могли развиться… такие отношения.   
\- Вы даже после войны остались врагами, - он выпучил глаза, - или у вас не было войны?   
\- Была. Как я понял, война была абсолютно во всех мирах – это константа. А вот жертвы войны в каждом мире разные. В моем погиб Снейп.   
В глазах моего собеседника засветилось понимание.   
\- Там, в Хижине?   
Я кивнул:   
\- Да. Расскажи, как случилось, что здесь он выжил?   
Гарри заговорил очень тихо:   
\- Знаешь, мне сейчас стало жутко, что он мог погибнуть и здесь. Я мог так и не обрести свое счастье. Одно лишнее движение – и кто-то из нас мог не успеть… Я стоял за дверью и подслушивал их разговор с Волдемортом. И когда он приказал Нагини напасть, Северус атаковал её, проклятье не достигло змеи, но разрушило охранную сферу, сделав Нагини досягаемой для меня. Тогда я убил змею. Я уничтожил хоркрукс, но был обнаружен, - он заметно вздрогнул, - и Волдеморт бросил в меня смертельное проклятье. И, как я узнал потом, мы оба упали замертво, а я попал в какое-то место, похожее на…   
\- Кингс-Кросс. Я знаю, я тоже там был. Но у меня все было совсем иначе… Так что было дальше?   
\- А что дальше? Когда я пришел в себя, все было кончено. Сев убил его. Вот вам и пророчество, - он усмехнулся, - не зря он в них не верит. А потом мы очень долго сидели на полу в Визжащей хижине не в силах подняться, любовались на труп самого сильного волшебника всех времен и народов и говорили обо всем. Где-то тут наша вражда навсегда и закончилась.   
\- Все так просто… - я почти шептал.   
\- А как в твоем мире вышло, что… - он не смог договорить фразу, но все было и так понятно.   
\- Он просто не стал защищаться… А я просто стоял и смотрел, как Нагини его убивает. Она перегрызла ему шею, - мне вдруг стало невыносимо тяжело говорить об этом, голос срывался, но я должен был закончить, - потом Волдеморт покинул хижину, и я подошел к Снейпу, он уже умирал, и ничего было не сделать. Он отдал мне свои воспоминания… я до сих пор не могу забыть ни одного момента, я простил его за все, раз и навсегда, но вот простить меня уже некому… И поэтому, когда я попал в другой мир и увидел его живым, я не удержался и пошел просить прощения, ухитрился поссориться с ним опять и крутанул компас, находясь в его доме. И так попал к вам, - очевидно, я говорил очень проникновенно, потому что в глазах Гарри появилось сначала понимание, а потом и жалость.   
\- Я верю тебе. И даже не хочу представлять, что мог бы оказаться на твоем месте… Это ужасно. Ты так и не обрел свою настоящую любовь.   
\- У вас действительно… настоящая?   
\- Самая, что ни на есть, - он улыбнулся, - с ним сложно, да, но и я не сахар. У нас у обоих дурной характер, но настоящим чувствам испытания не помеха, понимаешь?   
\- И да, и нет. Я верю в это, но никогда не испытывал на себе. Все мои отношения были достаточно недолговечны. Это никогда нельзя было назвать любовью, пожалуй, партнерством.   
\- Наверное, ты тоже должен был быть с ним. Хотя, может быть, и нет, - он добавил это так поспешно, что стало понятно, что это просто слова утешения, - может, ты еще встретишь свою любовь.   
\- Может быть. Так ты… ты по настоящему его любишь?   
\- Да.   
\- Спасибо за то, что поговорил со мной, - я схватился за компас.   
Я не мог больше видеть своего повзрослевшего и такого счастливого двойника. Я повернул шкалу так круто, как ни крутил ни разу, почти на шестьдесят делений… 

\--- 6 --- 

Перемещаясь, я по привычке, закрыл глаза, поэтому сильный удар пятой точкой об пол стал для меня неожиданностью. Черт, как больно. Я открыл глаза и сразу даже не смог определить, где нахожусь, настолько плотно все вокруг было затянуто паутиной. Там, где стоял стул в предыдущем мире, здесь ничего не было – поэтому я и упал. Мебели здесь было значительно меньше, чем там: стол, правда, был тот же и стоял на своем месте, но единственный стул лежал на боку возле окна. Вся кухонная утварь была выкинута из ящиков и разбросана по полу и рабочим поверхностям. Кроме того, пол был усыпан осколками разбитой посуды. Но это была та же самая кухня…   
Я встал и пошел исследовать остальные уже знакомые мне помещения. В прихожей также все было разрушено, зеркала и картины сорваны со стен, а входная дверь в гостиную просто-напросто отсутствовала. Кажется, в доме проводился серьезный обыск.   
Гостиная производила еще более тягостное впечатление. Книг в стеллажах почти не было, а каминная кладка во многих местах разобрана. В потолке зияла огромная дыра, затянутая паутиной с огромным пауком в центре. И все, абсолютно все, было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. В этот дом никто не заходил по меньшей мере лет пять. А значит…   
Значит, в этом мире Снейп был мертв.   
Я стряхнул пыль с кресла, в котором когда-то сидел в другой реальности, и обессилено рухнул в него.   
Почему мне так больно? Ведь я-то знаю, что Снейп мертв. Для меня это не новость. Но я видел его живым, видел светящиеся счастьем глаза его любимого человека… себя. Я примерил на себя эту роль, сам того не желая. Мне на миг показалось, что что-то еще можно изменить, исправить, тоже стать счастливым… Но нет: вокруг пыль и паутина. И обломки быта моего не состоявшегося возлюбленного.   
Я засмеялся – смех эхом отразился от пустых стеллажей и несколько секунд еще звучал в моих ушах. Что за бред я несу? Какой возлюбленный? Гарри, одумайся. Мы ни разу не сказали друг другу доброго слова…   
Но перед глазами вновь и вновь вставала счастливая улыбка того, другого Гарри, образ спокойного Снейпа с длинными мокрыми волосами, вино и свечи. Не моя жизнь, не мое счастье, не моя судьба. Я завидовал. Я отчаянно завидовал самому себе, и это разрушало, давило, рвало на куски изнутри…   
Хватит! Остановись! Довольно!   
Я отдышался. Мне надо вернуться домой, к своей работе и к своим друзьям. И тогда все это пройдет, как страшный сон. Кстати, этот мир мог бы быть моим, наверняка этот дом там в таком же состоянии. Но для того, чтобы убедиться – надо было, по крайней мере, выбраться отсюда. Я поднялся и, не оглядываясь пройдя через прихожую, вышел на улицу и аппарировал на Косую аллею.   
О, нет… Она выглядела примерно так же, как в последний год войны. Большинство витрин были закрыты листами картона или заколочены досками. Некоторые лавки и вовсе разрушены. Мостовая с выбитыми камнями. И словно на полотне художника – темно-серое небо над всем этим ужасом. Очевидно, в этой войне победили не мы. Застаревший, забытый страх поднял во мне голову. Не знаю почему, но я решил аппарировать обратно в Тупик Прядильщика. Там, по крайней мере, не видно разрушений. Стыдно признать, но меня, взрослого человека, аврора, по-прежнему гнал страх. Я вбежал в оставленную открытой дверь снейпового дома, словно он, как и его хозяин когда-то, а вернее, где-то, сможет защитить меня. И только вновь войдя в заброшенную гостиную, решился повернуть шкалу своего мучителя-компаса… 

\--- 7 --- 

Гостиная ожила и наполнилась красками. Мое, казалось, остановившееся в прошлом мире сердце забилось чаще, кровь прилила к вискам. Дом жив. Он жив. Комната была пуста, и обстановка в ней была практически такой же, как я видел до этого, но над камином не было портрета Альбуса Дамблдора. Там висел пейзаж, изображающий осенний лес в золотом убранстве. Странно.   
Я прислушался. В доме была абсолютная тишина. На каминной полке стояли часы – они показывали без четверти два. Очевидно, хозяин на работе. На самом деле, мне стоило прямо сейчас продолжить поиски собственного мира, но мой страх еще не отступил. Я боялся снова попасть в реальность, где Британией правит Волдеморт. Боялся вновь увидеть брошенной эту уютную гостиную. Мне было на удивление хорошо здесь, я подошел к креслу, за последние два дня ставшему почти родным, и устроился поудобнее. Рядом со мной на журнальном столике лежал выпуск Ежедневного Пророка. Что ж, любопытно. Я развернул газету. Заголовок гласил:   
Сегодня 5-я годовщина победы Магической Британии над Волдемортом.   
Чуть ниже начиналась статья.   
В Лондоне проходят торжественные мероприятия по случаю 5-й годовщины победы Магической Британии над Волдемортом. Утром на Аллее Героев состоялась церемония возложения венков к памятнику герою войны Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру. Вечером на площади Павших Борцов пройдет торжественное мероприятие, которое будет завершено праздничным фейерверком. Тысячи волшебников и ведьм посетили сегодня мемориал в Хогсмиде, чтобы почтить память павших в этой страшной войне…   
Дальше я читать не стал… Памятник… Венки… В этом мире погиб я.   
Меня передернуло, и я отшвырнул газету. Даже прекрасно понимая, что я-то сам жив, читать это не хотелось. Под газетой лежала черная кожаная папка. Я рассеяно взял ее в руки. Она была полна вырезок из Пророка, Придиры и других, по большей части не известных мне, газет и журналов.   
И все статьи были обо мне…   
Я наткнулся и на хорошо знакомые мне вирши Риты Скитер про Тремудрый турнир, и на мое интервью ей же, которое опубликовал позже Придира… На еще более давние и никогда не читанные мной статьи о первом падении Волдеморта и загнавшем его в гроб младенце Гарри, Мальчике-Который-Выжил.   
Там же были сводки о моем исчезновении во время второй войны. Причем, из них я понял, что здесь война началась позже. Обо мне говорилось, как о выпускнике школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.   
Здесь все было не так. У них пропал не только я, но и «бывший Упивающийся Смертью, бывший преподаватель Зельеварения и Защиты от Темных Сил школы Хогвартс профессор Северус Снейп, подозреваемый в убийстве директора школы Альбуса Дамблдора».   
Не было никаких сообщений о том, что меня сопровождает магглорожденная Грейнджер, как было в моем мире. Ни о чем, знакомом мне.   
Я добрался до следующей стопки. Здесь говорилось уже о победе, о моей гибели и реабилитации Северуса Снейпа, который, по словам Пророка, в течение полугода укрывал меня от Волдеморта и готовил нападение на него. Гарри Поттер и Том Риддл убили в схватке друг друга. Все чинно, строго и официально. И даже никаких особых соболезнований.   
Придира же опубликовал совсем другую статью. Я очень долго не мог оторвать глаз от заголовка.   
Северус Снейп возложил цветы на могилу своего возлюбленного.   
Вот как. Значит, и в этом мире у нас были отношения. Но они были до войны и закончились моей смертью… Мне стало холодно.   
Последними в папке лежали четыре вырезки из Пророка, почти слово в слово повторяющие первую, прочитанную мной в газете, статью. Первая годовщина. Вторая. Третья и четвертая. Сухо и официально.   
Зачем Снейп хранит это все? Неужели он действительно так сильно любил того Гарри… и любит до сих пор?   
За спиной раздались шаги, и прежде, чем я успел хотя бы достать палочку, в комнату ворвался Снейп. В два шага он пересек гостиную и оказался прямо напротив меня. Его лицо мертвенно побелело, в глазах застыл ледяной ужас. Я никогда не видел его таким.   
\- Кто вы? Отвечайте! – голос резкий, но такой тихий, что кажется почти шепотом.   
\- Я объяснюсь, если вы пожелаете меня слушать, - я очень старался не выдать своего страха. Но, видит Мерлин, я боялся. Если мне не удастся его убедить, он способен убить меня, я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. Я судорожно соображал, с чего начать, и меня осенило.   
\- Я знаю, что просто так вы мне не поверите, поэтому прошу вас дать мне Веритасерум, если он у вас есть, - кажется, мне удалось его удивить. Ну да, не каждый же день к нему в дом врываются преступники в образе убитого пять лет назад Гарри Поттера и просят напоить их сывороткой правды.   
\- Хорошо, - он взмахнул палочкой, и невидимые веревки привязали меня к креслу, - ваше предложение кажется мне разумным.   
Он вышел, я, с трудом повернув голову, наблюдал за ним. Ему больно. В каждом шаге чувствовалась боль. В каждом движении. Его боль казалась привычной и естественной, словно неотъемлемая часть его личности. Я вновь вспомнил того Северуса, который вышел из душа и так расслабленно флиртовал со своим Гарри. Почему так? Почему этот Снейп не заслужил своего счастья?   
Он появился бесшумно, склонился надо мной так осторожно, словно боялся ненароком прикоснуться. Я покорно открыл рот, и он влил туда прозрачную жидкость из рюмки. Вода с несколькими каплями Веритасерума. Повинуясь взмаху его волшебной палочки, магические путы, сковывавшие меня, исчезли.  
\- Кто вы?   
\- Я не нахожусь под действием чар иллюзии, не принимал оборотного зелья, не пользовался хроноворотом. Я Гарри Джеймс Поттер.   
Не думал, что можно побледнеть еще сильнее, но он побледнел. Я видел, как задрожала рюмка, которую он все еще сжимал в своих тонких пальцах. Только сейчас я заметил седину на его висках, и мое сердце просто нестерпимо разрывалось от боли. Отчаянно хотелось прижать его к себе, сказать, что вот он я, здесь, и больше его не оставлю, что он мне дорог, нужен, как воздух… Я не удивлялся этим мыслям. Я выпил Веритасерум. Я не смог далее себе лгать. Он был нужен мне все эти годы, я просто этого не знал. Мой разум смог победить мои чувства… Не любовь, пока еще не любовь, но нежность и непреодолимую тягу к этому человеку.   
\- Вы лжете! Он мертв, - он повернулся к стеллажу и достал из одного из шкафчиков волшебную палочку. Точно такую же, как у меня. Мою. В этом мире она, очевидно, никогда не была сломана.   
\- Я не могу лгать, и вы это знаете, - я достал из кармана брошенного на полу сюртука свою собственную палочку и показал ему, судя по его лицу, это его немного убедило, - но я не тот Гарри Поттер, который погиб в вашем мире. Я из параллельного мира, я точно такой же и я жив, - я ужасно боялся, что он скажет мне, чтобы я убирался в свой мир сейчас же…   
\- Еще не изобретен способ перемещения между мирами, - он потер виски и опустился в соседнее кресло. Вот как? Он знает о существовании параллельных миров? Хотя, разве есть хоть что-то, о чем он не знает…   
\- Изобретен, - я протянул ему компас, - только не крутите шкалу.   
\- И не собирался, - он смерил меня таким взглядом, словно, как и раньше, сто лет назад и в другом мире, хотел сообщить о моей умственной неполноценности.   
Снейп провел палочкой над приборчиком и хмыкнул:   
\- Он действительно зачарован, но я не могу пока разобрать специфики чар. Это требует более длительного исследования. Хорошо, допустим, он действительно меняет реальности, но тогда, скажите мне, что вы забыли в этом мире?   
Я не смог сказать ему правду. Она уже казалась нелепой даже мне самому. Я руководствовался только велением своего сердца, которое вырвалось на свободу всего из-за нескольких капель сыворотки правды. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал, что мы никогда не были вместе.   
\- Тебя.   
\- Но, ведь в твоем мире тоже есть я.   
\- Нет. В моем мире ты погиб, погиб за меня, - я не понял почему, не понял как, но из моих глаз заструились слезы.   
Он молчал. Смотрел, как я смущенно растираю соленую влагу по лицу. Я никогда не плакал, а теперь… Я не мог понять, верит он мне или нет, рад видеть или хочет, чтобы я ушел.   
\- Северус, - так странно было называть его по имени, но наверняка именно так называл его его Гарри, - я видел, как все могло быть. Я видел мир, где мы счастливы. Где оба выжили и живем вместе в этом доме.   
\- Но мы ведь из разных миров, Гарри. У нас все равно слишком много разных воспоминаний.   
\- Не это главное. Главное, что мы - это мы. И что я тебя нашел. А ты, - я посмотрел на все еще раскрытую папку с газетными вырезками, - ты меня не забывал. А воспоминания… мы поделимся ими друг с другом.   
\- Ты что, решил покинуть свой мир ради меня? – я видел, он не верит. Я бы тоже, наверное, не верил… Я и сам еще не понял, решил я это или нет. Но я кивнул:   
\- Решил. Меня там ничего не держит, кроме скучной работы в Аврорате.   
\- Ты все-таки стал аврором…   
\- Стал. Но мне этого оказалось недостаточно…   
Мы сидели друг напротив друга, между нами, как последний барьер, стоял журнальный столик с его памятью. Над ним, словно тонкая нить под напряжением, тянулась ко мне его давняя и почти погибшая любовь, сплетаясь с моей искрящей электричеством недавно зародившейся тягой… влечением… я знаю, все это может стать чем-то большим, общим, главным…   
Он встал и протянул мне руку:   
\- Я бы не рискнул поверить тебе, если бы мне было, чем рисковать. Но мне нечем. В этом мире больше не осталось ничего для меня.   
Я поднялся ему навстречу, и его губы накрыли мои. Я отвечал на поцелуй сначала неуверенно, потом все смелее. Он любит меня. Я нужен ему. Это невероятно, но, кажется, Гарри из прошлого мира был прав. «Может, ты еще встретишь свою любовь». Может, может, может… Я обхватил руками его спину и прижался к нему всем телом, будто в попытке срастись, слиться, стать единым целым… затем запустил пальцы в его волосы. Жаль, что с них уже не стереть седины, но клянусь, что вырву из его сердца боль, с которой он так давно сроднился. Он гладил меня по лицу, а я ловил губами его пальцы, и целовал каждый, стараясь ни одного не пропустить. Он нужен мне. Скорее. Прямо сейчас. Я потянул его на диван, по пути расстегивая свою рубашку. Я был возбужден до предела. Я хотел как можно быстрее почувствовать, как исчезает последняя граница, оставшаяся между нами, та граница, которую наверняка уже давно пересек он, но еще не успел пересечь я…   
***   
Когда я проснулся, то очень долго боялся открывать глаза. Я боялся, что все произошедшее было сном, и его нет рядом со мной в постели. Но он был. Он лежал совершенно расслабленно, и длинные темные волосы в беспорядке разметались по подушке. Даже седина была почти незаметна. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он улыбнется. Я лежал и думал о своем брошенном доме, друзьях, работе, о тех трудностях, которые мне придется преодолеть в чужом мире, где все считают меня мертвым, но в котором есть Северус. Я не боюсь, рядом с ним я ничего не боюсь!   
Я протянул руку и взял с прикроватной тумбочки компас, который мы хотели вечером рассмотреть, валяясь в кровати, но так и не добрались. И приглядевшись внимательнее, замер. Первые лучи солнца четко высвечивали маленькую выцарапанную черточку неподалеку от метки «север». Та ведьма, должно быть, пометила нужное деление на всякий случай, чтобы не заблудиться. И как я мог ее раньше не заметить? Именно здесь, видимо, и есть мой прежний мир. Всего одно движение, и… Но мне оно больше не нужно. Сейчас мой мир этот.   
Я выскользнул из постели, стараясь раньше времени не разбудить Северуса, и натянув его халат, вышел из спальни, крепко сжимая в руках компас и свою волшебную палочку.   
На дворе была зима, но я вышел в морозное утро в одном халате. Я спешил. Я хотел, чтобы весь мир узнал о начале моей новой жизни. Я положил компас на середину дороги, направил на него палочку и, вложив в заклинание всё свое ошалелое счастье, заорал:   
\- Defodio!   
И мощный взрыв сотряс сонный утренний воздух. 

fin


End file.
